


The Price Of Deception

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Black Order - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Mentions of Thanos F- parenting, Reunions, Romance, toxic family relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Proxima is faced with an unthinkable possibility, but when the one to deliver the gut-wrenching news is the most distrusted member of the Black Order, can she trust what she is being told, especially when she doesn't WANT to believe it?
Relationships: Corvus Glaive/Proxima Midnight
Kudos: 8





	The Price Of Deception

All of the Black Order, minus Corvus Glaive as he was away on a mission for their master, was intrigued when Thanos called them to his Throne room, them along with Nebula and Gamora. They all hid it well but the feeling was there, palpable even.

Until Thanos delivered the news

“It seems Corvus Glaive…will not be returning to us” he announced

He had wondered whether to believe the Maws words when he had first reported Corvus Glaives’ demise

The Maw barely acknowledged Corvus role as Thanos right-hand, and first Dreadlord of the Black Order – believe himself far more loyal, far more talented and far more useful to their master than Corvus Glaive. Not that he ever voiced his opinions to their master out loud, but Thanos was well aware of his ‘Children’s’ hostilities towards each other, often stirring and inciting such feelings, if he could in any subtle way possible: closer bonds between his subordinates could be dangerous after all.

But the evidence had been incredibly difficult to dispute, other than Gamora and Nebula, all members of the Order had been admitted under his leadership as either adults or in their late adolescent years, it hadn’t been easy but he had eventually taken away their ability to lie and personally learned each members various tells of deception, and he had found none when Ebony Maw had told him of Corvus Glaives’ probable demise.

Thanos saw Proxima Midnight stiffen at the news but otherwise she failed to respond, the Titan continued without pausing

“You all know, that it has been four months since his last communication, since then The Maw…”

He gestured to the Telekinetic, who bowed his head in respect as all eyes turned to him, but only briefly, their attention was redrawn to Thanos as he continued

“…has reported to me that sufficient evidence has been found to suggest that he has met his end. That his glaive was shattered before he was able to regenerate”

Gamora and Nebula seemed shocked but otherwise unfazed, Cull made a low rumble of grief for his brother by blood, hanging his large head so that his small yellow eyes glared at the floor. Ebony Maw smirked over the tips of his tented fingers

“Pity, my lord Thanos” The telekinetic declared

“But inevitable, even immortality has its limits” he added

Proxima, who had yet to react at all since being dealt the new of her husbands death, suddenly drew her sword and brought it to Ebony Maws throat with a cry of fury

“LIES!” she screamed

The Maw waved his hand and twist her wrist so that the tip of her sword dug into her throat, she grunted in pain, feeling her wrist crack from the unseen force of the Maws power, but it wasn’t the threat of her own sword at her throat that made Thanos fiercest General tremble so badly that even her navy tresses quivered.

Ebony Maws’ smirk didn’t falter

“You dare to imply that I would attempt to lie to our master? To deceive the Great Titan?” he challenged

Neither of them blinked when Thanos slammed his hand down against the arm of his throne

“Enough! Calm yourselves, now!” he ordered

The Maw released Proxima and she lowered her gaze as tears stung her eyes, she couldn’t let them see. She lowered her sword to her side, and took a step back from the Maw. Thanos turned his attention to her

“Proxima, leave, you are…distressed which is understandable, You are therefore confined to your chambers until you can restrain yourself” he commanded.

To the surprise of her ‘Siblings’ Thanos let her march from the room without bowing or acknowledging him. but then, it was Corvus glaive they had lost, and Proximas had always been the most unpredictable of Thanos’ ‘Children’ in temperament at least.

As she stalked through the hallways of the Sanctuary, sword still in her hand, Proxima lifted her arm, wiping away the tears that spilled from her eyes.

As soon as she reached her chambers and the doors had slammed shut, Proxima leant back against the harsh steel with a hand pressed to her chest. The first sound she made was little more than a whimper. It wasn’t true…Corvus was immortal, he always returned.

The Maw had to be lying, trying to usurp Corvus’ position as First Dreadlord and commander of the Order…Even as she tried to deny the news that she’d just been dealt, her sword clattered to the floor as she lifted her hands to cover her mouth as she fell to her knees. It couldn’t be true…

She admited to being mildly concerned when three weeks had passed with not a single shred of communication, but more than one member of the Order had been taken prisoner, bounty hunters, the Xandarian fleet…they were threats they were all aware of and had had encounters with in the past…yet she’d never considered the possibility of…she’d never thought…

Proxima pushed herself to her feet, staggering slightly and leaving her sword abandoned on the floor, she reached the window, nothing but the blank darkness of space lay before her, there was a clatter as her hand splayed over the surface of the ledge beneath the window, where Corvus kept his collection of skulls; his trophies. Proximas’ arms shook from holding her weight.

But then…would Thanos announce such news if he weren’t certain of its validity? It wasn’t likely since Thanos placed more trust in him than any of the rest of them, apart from Gamora and Corvus himself, which could only mean that he worst had in fact happened. Corvus’ glaive had been broken, his immortality ripped from him, and his life not long after.

Proxima felt like her chest was caught in a vice, being crushed by some powerful, unforgiving force, her black lips wavered as she gave up trying not to hyperventilate and her fingers brushed the cranium of the skull that took pride of place in the center of her husbands’ collection: the one she’d brought to him as a gift from one of her own triumphs, the print of her boot still marked the other-wise polished bone.

She traced the curve of one of the large ram-like horns before moving to grab the skull, her grip faltered and failed the first few times her hand shook so much, before finally snatching the object and, with a scream, hurled it at the closed door of the washroom with such force that the skull shattered. She stood, her breathing too deep, too uneven. The second sound she made was an unrestrained, drawn out scream: the death-cry of a creature fatally wounded and fighting against its own demise.

Breathing heavily through gritted teeth, Proximas’ entire body vibrated, pulsed with grief and rage. As she folded in on herself Proxima's nails raked over her chest where her heart should have been. Should have been, because in that moment, as another cry rose and erupted from her throat Proxima could feel her heart shrivel and disintegrate within the confines of her chest cavity.

Two weeks later Corvus returned unharmed, glaive intact, and very much alive.

He exited Thanos’ command room. The look on the Ebony Maws face when he’d entered…his features had twisted, like he’d swallowed something bitter with nothing to wash away the taste and Corvus happily set the image to memory for him to recall at will for the rest of his days.

But as he moved into the hall to rejoin his brother, whom had been the first to greet him upon his return with a heavy handed clap on the shoulder, now though, Corvus found his brother-by blood-looking concerned, far more concerned than he expected

Cull spoke before his brother could

“Have you been to your chambers yet, brother?” he questioned

Corvus frowned

“Clearly not brother, Thanos needed to hear my report first” he answered lightly

Culls’ throat rumbled with unease

“We thought you dead and gone.” He reminded him

“Your lady Midnight…” he hesitated

Corvus swept past his brother to stand in front of him

“What of her?” He demanded harshly

Obsidian shifted, hesitating to answer, Corvus’ concern manifested itself in impatience

“Cull!” he barked in warning

Obsidian frowned

“We _all_ thought you dead, brother. She leaves your rooms only to train until she brings herself to the brink of collapsing from exhaustion. You should go to her, with as much haste as you’re able.” he urged lowly.

Corvus’ blood red eyes widened slightly, he felt the fires of dread erupt down his spine, knowing that his brother would not stoke his concern without reason, after many years spent with only each other to rely on, in the years before and after Thanos had brought them into his service, Corvus trusted him above anyone else, so he did as Cull suggested and, with his cloak billowing at his heels he made his way to their chambers.

He and Proxima both shared a deep mistrust and hatred of the Ebony Maw, Proxima avoided contact with the Telekinetic unless absolutely necessary, if they were forced to attend mission together, which was rare, the Maw always found some way to get under Proximas’ skin, diminishing her input in their victory and other such deceptions.

Rather than the indifference and scalding irritation felt towards Nebula and Gamora, they treated the Maw with rarely concealed contempt and suspicion, born from years of slander, lies and suspicion.

In the dim light of their chambers, Proxima lay, glassy eyed, in the center of the bed, on her side with her arms loosely out-stretched in front of her. The air in the room was suffocating, thick with her own anger and grief, it filled the room so potently she thought it a wonder that she hadn’t yet suffocated on it each time she woke when rest hours were over.

The irony in it all…Corvus though her dead when he stepped into the room, his heart beat faltered in his chest as he stared at her, until the sight of her labored breaths made him realized she did still live. The entire room looked like the remains of a warzone, though she hardly noticed it any more. The cupboards of the small kitchen unit were dented, a door was completely missing from one of them, the floor was littered with papers, the remains of the small cabinet that had stood beside Proximas’ side of the bed, the walls were marked, dented and scratched.

Her spear had been carelessly tossed into the far corner of the room, and her sword jutted out from the wood of the small wardrobe that stood at an angle it shouldn’t have beside the door of the adjoining washroom. The only things left intact was Corvus’ desk and the table beside his own side of the bed, these were untouched, clean and ordered exactly as he preferred.

She heard the doors open and lifted her eyes, slowly as she forced herself to look at whoever had the nerve to enter their – her – chambers without permission, she was so numb with grief that she forgot that only she and Corvus had the code to their chambers.

Yes, Corvus had taken in the state of the room as he set aside his glaive, but it was the look in her eyes which caught him so of guard that he took half a step back and froze. The rims of her eyes were swollen, almost black, from crying he had no doubt, it made her amber orbs appear too large for her face. Her black lips parted upon seeing him as shock welled up in her expression, slowly.

He didn’t dare take his eyes off of her as he approached, each step carefully chosen as he picked his way around the mess, she watched him as though questioning his existence. She pushed her body up on shaking limbs, as though her entire body was filled to the brim with melted iron that had set and now weighed her down.

 _‘We all thought you dead’_ Culls word hammered in Corvus’ head.

“Proxima” he uttered her name as he reached the end of the bed

She narrowed her gaze at him

“Am I dreaming?” she inquired

The collar of the t-shirt she slept in had fallen off her left one shoulder, he could just make out the start of her scars but what caught his attention more was the scratches, thick and almost purple in color against the greyish skin that covered her chest where her heart was.

Corvus tilted his head with a saddened sigh, her grief and anger was so thick in the air he could practically taste it

“You’re not. I’ve returned my Midnight, I know what you’ve been told, and it isn’t true. It was never true, whatever remnants of the weapon that was found, it was not from the glaive, the Maw mislead Thanos, mislead all of you…” he clarified

Proxima shifted reluctantly, as though reassuring herself that her movements wouldn’t cause him to disappear again. Once she was certain this wouldn’t happen, she darted across the bed on her hands and knees, her fingers hooked into the front of his suit feeling only his warmth, the reality of his presence

“You’re alive” she stammered, her two toned voice wavered

Hoping to further assure her he looked into her eyes, ran a hand through her hair but before he could say anything more, she struck him across the face, then again, yelling as she started hammering her fists against his chest. He moved to stop her even as she resisted, with considerably more force than he ever wished to use on her, other than when they were not forced to confront each other in training, he caught her wrists to restrain her but still she struggled

“Proxima, easy, its’ alright” He repeated this and more until she wretched her hands away and fell against him, gripping his shoulders with both hands

My Midnight, that’s’ it, easy, you’re alright…” he murmured in a comforting tone.

He gathered her to his chest and her arms slid under his to latch onto his back, she dug her fingers hard into his skin until she was sure he would bruise. She shook the same way she did when she found out…the day she thought…

She had meant to speak, to demand answers but all that escaped her throat was a strangled sound she didn’t recognize. His hold mirrored her own in order to provide her with further reassurance, and she was grateful for it. The firmness of his body against hers, his head almost overriding the coldness of her skin, his harsh grip at her back…she was glad for all of it, it reassured her that this was real.

Corvus tucked his face into her hair, taking in her familiar scent, hoping it would override the smell of salt and tears in that surrounded her like a thick fog, only to find it worsened the closer he held her to him, the salt, and tears, were from her. Corvus grasped her arms to pull her away and see her face, only to have her hand her head, unable to look at him.

She was shuddering, her shoulders rising and falling in quick succession as she moved a hand to press the back of her knuckles to her mouth. Her mind was a whirl of questions, doubts, and everything in between. But her words turned to dust in her mouth, tears ran like melted ice down her cheeks.

Corvus sighed regretfully, his chest burned to see her in such pain, all because she thought…

“Oh, My love…”

Words failed him, he cupped her face in his hands and, with a sob, half-heartedly suppressed on instinct she covered his hand with her own, holding it in place. she put her lips to the heel of his thumb and pulled away, barely a few inches, she refused to let more tears fall, instead they simmered in her eyes as she looked to the window

“I broke one of your skulls” she admitted

Corvus, though admittedly perplexed by the statement, he followed her gaze, the skull she’d once gifted him was indeed gone

“Doesn’t matter” he insisted, wondering why she thought he would care for one his precious collection when she was far more important was beyond him.

Proxima swallowed, her eyes gazing past the remaining skulls that lined the ledge under the window

“I’ll find you a new one.” She promised

Corvus said nothing but Proxima continued, looking up at him

“Perhaps Thanos will allow me to take the Maws’ as replacement” she grinned menacingly

Corvus chuckled, relieved to see his wifes’ usual sadism returning, he kissed her forehead and brought her to his chest once again

“As…appealing as the offer is, I would not count on it my Midnight Star” he rumbled

Gods he’d missed her in his time away, he was glad to be home, though not nearly as glad as she obviously. Proxima pulled away, kneeling so that she was closer to his height, her hands fell to his waist, Corvus’ hands ran down the length of her ribs, over her hips and repeated the action as her eyes stared into his, as though seeing straight into his soul

“One day.”

Corvus stilled

This was a promise, not a statement. Proxima had made few promises in her life, but she yet to break a single one she’d ever given him. Corvus nodded once

The corner of his mouth curling into a cruel grin

“One day” he growled in concurrence.

The Maw would pay for his lies, his deceit and his backstabbing ways one day, Corvus would be there when Proxima Midnight made it so. Or he would do it in her stead if that was what she wanted. Either way, the ‘Sibling’ they hated with a venomous passion, would pay.


End file.
